Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to drains, such as for tiled showers and the like. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a removable debris trap for a drain.
Related Art
There are a variety of styles and types of floor drains for showers and the like. Both round and square or rectangular drains are available, and there are a variety of mechanisms for connecting drain structures with associated drainage pipes. There are also a variety of materials and finishes that have been used for drains and drain grates. For many years, floor drains and grates have been made of non-corrosive metals, such as brass and stainless steel. More recently, because of their low cost and ease of use, polymer materials have been used for drain structures and drain grates, often in combination with metal structures. For example, drains comprising a polymer drain body and a metal drain grate are quite common. Drain grates comprising a polymer structure with a sheet metal cladding are also available.
One challenge with floor drains and other drains is the potential for clogs of hair and other debris. To prevent clogs of hair and other debris, hair traps and debris traps have been developed for drains. There are a variety of designs and configurations for hair and debris traps. However, with many of these, removal can be difficult and time-consuming, and cleaning can be a difficult and disgusting task. Additionally, some hair trap devices present an aesthetically undesirable appearance in or near a drain.